


Flying High

by justafictionalmanswhore



Category: The Wrath and the Dawn Series - Renée Ahdieh
Genre: F/M, Magic Carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafictionalmanswhore/pseuds/justafictionalmanswhore
Summary: When Shahrzad and Khalid reunite at last, they can hardly keep their hands off each other. Not even when they take a magic carpet ride across Khorasan...
Relationships: Khazi, Shahrzad al-Khayzuran/Khalid Ibn al-Rashid, Shahrzad/Khalid, Shalid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Flying High

__

Disclaimer: In this AU, Shazi and Khalid are both 18.

(From The Rose & The Dagger)

“I wasn’t afraid.” Khalid wrapped a forearm of corded muscle around her.

She slanted a disbelieving look his way. “You just lied to me.”

“I wasn’t afraid,” he repeated. “I was terrified.”

When she laughed, Shahrzad was rewarded with one of his uncommonly effortless smiles. The kind that changed a face of shadows into one of light.

The kind that made her want to forget how small the magic carpet happened to be.

“You’re beautiful,” Shahrzad commented softly.

Khalid’s hand tightened around her waist. “Are you not stealing the words customarily reserved for a man?”

“You’re welcome to say other, less customary things.” Though her tone was airy, her pulse stuttered.

“Such as?”

**

Khalid’s POV:

“Such as?” Khalid questioned.

Although Shahrzad tried to cover up her nerves, there was little she could do to hide her thundering pulse while they were seated on the small carpet. Khalid waited to hear what words would tumble out of her beautiful lips next, undoubtedly something sharp and witty that would make Khalid thank the stars above she was his wife.

“Well, we are husband and wife.” Shahrzad finally replied lightly. 

Khalid felt his lips tug upward. “That we are.”

Shahrzad continued. “And while you excel with sweet words and prose, you don’t always have to be so refined with me.”

“Shazi,” Khalid sighed humorously. “You’ve never been shy about asking for what you want. Spit it out.”

Shahrzad shot him a look over her shoulder, a devious glint catching even in the darkness of the night. Oh, how he loved it when those eyes flashed as him, full of a love Khalid was certain he didn’t deserve.

“Tell me,” She began, tone dropping so low Khalid had to press closer to hear. “What you like about my body.”

Khalid’s brows drew together in confusion. “You want me to describe--”

“Yes.” Shahrzard interjected.

Khalid took a steadying breath, processing the implication of her words, deciphering what she was truly asking for. Khalid let his thoughts collect for several more moments before speaking. His blood began to warm as his thoughts turned from innocent to something truly indecent.

“Joonam,” Khalid whispered in Shahrzad’s ear, eliciting a shiver from her body. “I could tell you how I love the curve of your chest and the swell of your hips. I could detail the depths of my appreciation for every exquisite inch of your legs. I could recount the lovely shade and shape of your lips. I could do all that if that’s what you truly wanted. But I don’t think that’s what you want right now.”

Khalid felt, rather than heard, Shahrzad’s breath hitch as she leaned back against his chest. “What do I want then, Khalid-jan?”

Khalid noted the playful undertone in Shahrzad’s voice. From this, he knew what she wanted. He had gotten glimpses of Shahzrad’s frisky side, but they were just that--glimpses. Their few times together had all been emotionally charged, desperately seeking release from the feelings of need and longing. There had not been time yet to tease, to be coy and play games. Was now finally that time?

The warm air pushing around them as they soared through the sky, and the stars winking in and out of existence above them gave such an aura of peace that Khalid decided it was that exact time. And although his initial nerves about flying fell into the background as soon as Shahrzard leaned into his arms, Khalid found he could still use a distraction from the terrifying height and speed they were moving at.

“You’d rather hear me talk about the things I love that your body does.” Khalid’s tongue flicked out, tracing a small line up Shahrzad’s ear. “The way the tips of your breasts harden under my gaze alone, before I’ve even laid a finger on you. The way your hips lift with need when I trace small circles at the apex between your thighs. The way your legs wrap wrapped around me for minutes after we’ve finished because you love the feel of me inside you, between your legs.The way you bite down on your bottom lip just before you come, because you’re trying to hold back your moans of pleasure.”

Shahrzad’s pulse was racing now. She began to squirm in Khalid’s arms, but he held her tighter. Khalid leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, her skin soft and burning beneath his lips. Any words of protests died on her lips.

“I know that above all else, however,” Khalid continued. “You appreciate action more than words.”

Khalid’s arms loosened around Shahrzad, hands tracing lines along her arms, down to her legs, until they skated around the dip where her thighs met.

“Khalid--” Shahrzad’s voice was so breathless, Khalid couldn’t fight the smile making its way to his lips.

“Let me in, joonam.” Khalid murmured against her neck. Khalid didn’t push his hand in between her legs, even though he could. Instead, he waited for permission.

Shahrzad’s legs parted almost immediately. As Khalid’s fingers met their target, a sigh escaped from Shahrzad’s lips. 

Khalid’s fingers traced slow circles on the fabric of her clothing. Shahrzad’s hand grasped around his wrist; not stopping him in any manner, but instead urging him on, showing him exactly how she liked to be touched. Khalid knew this, though. He had figured out how to finish off his lovely wife on the first night they had made love. Still, he let her guide him because Khalid knew she liked a degree of control when it came to her pleasure.

With his one hand occupied already, Khalid moved his other to her chest, tracing the shape of her swelling breasts with his finger. After a few moments of careful teasing over the fabric, he zeroed in on her nipples, brushing his thumb over the sensitive area before gently squeezing. Khalid repeated this several times, to each side, until Shahrzad was all but panting beneath him.

“You like that, don’t you?” He said with effort, struggling to keep his own desires at bay. Surely, she could feel his need pressed into her back already as he continued to draw circles between her legs. But his focus first and foremost was to get her to that sweet release.

“Don’t stop.” Shahrzad moaned, and another wave of desire surged over Khalid.

“Ask me nicely,” Khalid replied in an innocent tone. “To finish you. I’ll only do it if you ask nicely.”

Realistically, Khalid would make sure she found release no matter what words came out of her mouth next. But the act of her doing as he said made his heart race wildly. It was selfish, really. But Khalid suspected that Shahrzad not only didn’t mind it at that moment, but even liked it.

“Khalid, please. I need you. All of you. Not just your--” She groaned as pleasure wracked her body. “Your fingers over my clothes. I need more.”

He knew what she needed. But first, he wanted her to come in his arms.

Khalid intended to do just that, until Shahrzad reached an arm between them and gently squeezed the hard length of him. A groan escaped Khalid’s lips before he could quiet it.

“Play fair.” Khalid’s teeth grazed her ears, and he noticed the hairs on Shahrzad’s arms raise.

“I am being fair,” She replied, regaining control of her breath. “You’re the one who isn’t being fair. You always let me finish first and multiple times. I want to finish together this time. Please, Khalid-Jan.”

The desperate tone in her voice halted Khalid’s movements without a second thought. Before Khalid could say a word, Shahrzad was turning in his arms, bent over the best she could on the small carpet, her head leaning into Khalid’s lap. 

Shahrzad slid the fabric of his pants down enough to free the length of him. He was hard as ever, despite their numerous love making sessions only hours ago.

When Shahrzad’s warm lips touched Khalid’s tip, he thought he was going to explode. “Shazi.” he moaned.

She kept with her actions, sliding her lips over the wet tip of him. Her eyes watched him intently, wanting to drink in every drop of pleasure from his face. Then, Shahrzad took him in her mouth and began to move up and down, the way she knew he liked. Slow in pace, but sucking hard.

Khalid could only endure a few minutes of the delicious torture before he grabbed either side of Shahrzad’s head and lifted her off him. He kissed her fiercely, not paying mind to the fact that he could taste himself on her lips. All that mattered was this woman, his woman, his wife.

Khalid knew he could do anything so long as she remained by his side. Separate, they were strong. Together, they were a force unyielding to even the strongest of forces.

Shahrzad tugged the length of her linen over her head, and carefully slid her pants off. She placed a corner of them under Khalid’s body to ensure they wouldn’t fly away in the wind that moved around them. 

Khalid watched as she, glorious and beautiful and confident in her nudity, straddled his lap. She was in his arms, bare and vulnerable and only for him.

Khalid’s hands gripped the sides of her body as a wave of possession washed over him. They slid down to her rear, cupping the soft skin there and effortlessly lifting her up and onto his hard length. 

As he slid into her, he pressed his lips to hers and whispered. “You are mine as I am yours.”

“Yes.” Shahrzad whispered back, voice and eyes full of emotions that Khalid’s own heart mirrored. 

Khalid continued to lift her up and down over him, finding a steady harmony of rhythm as she used her legs to move along his hardness. Her pants began to grow desperate as the pace quickened.

Khalid knew he could not last long in her warmth and wetness. He had to time her completion to his own. And so, with deliberate effort, Khalid tore his gaze from hers and moved his mouth over to Shazrad’s chest. He took her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and lapping his tongue until her moans grew louder and more frantic.

Shahrzad rode faster and harder on him, no longer needing Khalid’s hands to hold her up. He took this opportunity to slide a hand between them, finding the sensitive spot between her folds.

When he touched it, Shahrzad lost control. “That’s my queen. Come undone for me.”

She was on the edge of finishing, her tightness gripping him even harder as she began to contract around him. This was the final shred of control Khalid had, breaking.

Shahrzad let out a whimper as she found release, and Khalid finished as well, lost in the sweet feeling of her body on his. It was perfect, as if the union of their bodies was natural like it was for the sun to rise every morning.

They took several steadying breaths, foreheads pinned together. 

It was the moon that brought Khalid back to reality. The luminous orb reminded Khalid that they were flying high in the sky, on a magic carpet controlled by the woman who had just come hard on top of him.

“That was impressive.” Khalid said, giving a soft smile. “How you managed to keep us flying through that.”

Shahrzad lifted a brow, teasing as ever. “Did you ever doubt my skills, my king?”

Khalid pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and chuckled. “Never, joonam.”


End file.
